Fionna and Cake Meet Finn and Jake
by Saturn valley dweller
Summary: What happens when two worlds collide, when a portal is opened, when Fionna and Cake meet Finn and Jake?
1. Chapter 1

"Do I really have to wear this?" Fionna looked down at the royal blue dress Cake make her put on. "Yes" Cake said, "And this." Cake stretched out her arms so she could tie a blindfold around her face.

Cake started to drag Fionna out the door when Fionna shouted, "What about my weapons!"

"You don't need 'em!"

"I always want to be prepared"

Cake sighed and stretched her tail out to grab Fionna's sword. She tucked the sword into her body and headed out the door dragging Fionna behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, time to take off your blind fold" Fionna heard Cake's voice as she untied the blind fold. The second the blindfold was off, all of Fionna's friends yelled, "Happy Birthday Fionna!"

Fionna looked around, Cake had brought her to the candy foyer. Prince Gumball, Marshal Lee, Flame Prince, they all were here!

After partying for several hours, Fionna decide that she needed some alone time. She walked into Gumball's library and slumped down in a chair. "Wow, Gumball sure has a lot of books…" She looked around the room. One book caught her eye. She walked over and picked it up. It was titled, **THE ADVENTURES OF FINN AND JAKE** by Ice Queen. Fionna flipped through the pages, there were stories and drawings of what appeared to be boy versions of her and Cake. "Cake, Cake! Come check this out!" She shouted.

Cake busted in the room, "What is it baby?" Fionna handed her the book, "Read this" Cake opened the book and started to read.

"Finn… Jake… Marceline… Princess Bubblegum! Who wrote this?!"

"Ice Queen."

"That weirdo! Why does Gumball even have this?"

"Let's go ask him."

Cake put the book back on the shelf and walked out with her sister. But as they left, the title on the book changed to **THE ADVENTURES OF FIONNA AND CAKE** by Ice King.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where is everyone?" Fionna looked around the empty foyer, "We must have been in there for hours."

Cake grew big and picked up Fionna, "Let's go back to the treehouse"

**MEANWHILE…**

"That party was awesome!" Finn and Jake were walking home. "And that part with the train mystery, that was sick!" Jake rolled his eyes, "I know Finn, I was there."

They walked to the door of the treehouse and Finn opened it. "Well you've been using good manners" Jake noticed. "I've noticed that girls want a more sophisticated man. And I think I wanna get back into the dating scene." Jake sighed.

Suddenly, giggles came from upstairs. "What was that?" Jake looked around alertly. "Probably BMO" Finn started to climb the ladder to their bed room. Then the heard a female voice playfully shout, "Shut up!"

"Oh dang, someone is up there!" Finn jumped off the ladder and grabbed a sword, "Okay here's the plan."

**MEANWHILE…**

Fionna sat on her bed while Cake braided her hair.

"Hey Cake, why do you like messing with my hair so much?"

"I don't know, why do you like swords so much?"

"Good question, I-"

Suddenly, Jake stretched through the floor boards and formed a cage around Fionna and Cake. Finn jumped up the ladder and landed in front of the girls, "What are you doing in our house!"

"Your house?! This is our house! We've lived in it for years!" Cake pulled out Fionna's sword and gave it to her. Pointing her sword at Finn, Fionna said, "We're Fionna and Cake and this is our house! I don't know who you guys are… Unless… Are-are you the guys from the book? Finn and Jake?" Finn stared at the girl in the royal blue dress with long blonde hair in a braid who stood before him, "Y-you're Fionna and Cake? But that's impossible… C'mon Jake let's take 'em to Peebles."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hmm… Well this is strange." Princess Bubblegum looked between Finn and Jake and Fionna and Cake. "I don't know if science will really help this time… Maybe Marceline could help. Fionna, Cake, you can stay here tonight. I've got some old pajamas that might fit you Fionna."

"Thanks." Fionna and Cake walked down the hall with Princess Bubblegum in the lead.

"Man I'm glad that's over with, I'd hate to have to sleep in the same room as a cat" Jake said. Finn was staring after the girls. "Finn, FINN!" Finn snapped out of his trance. "Whoa dude, I think I have a crush." Finn looked a little freaked out. "C'mon buddy," Jake yawned, "Maybe you'll be more rational in the morning."

**IN THE MORNING…**

Finn woke to the smell of bacon pancakes. He climbed downstairs and sat at the table. "Feelin' better man?" Jake flipped some pancakes on to his plate. "Yeah, I guess I was being a little irrational yesterday." Jake nodded. " I should of just went up there and talked to them instead of busting in there and having you trap them. She must hate me now." Finn sighed and started to eat, Jake was shocked, he shouted without meaning to, "WHAT?! YOU'RE STILL INTO HER! SHE'S JUST A FIGMENT OF ICE KING'S IMAGINATION!" Jake started to calm down, "Sorry dude, it's just, she seems like a bad idea. I mean PB and Marceline are trying to get Fionna and Cake back into their dimension right now."

Finn shot right out of his chair. "C'mon dude we have to stop them!" He shouted and ran out the door, Jake following in hot pursuit.

**BACK AT THE CANDY KINGDOM…**

Cake climbed out of bed and stretched. As she was about to curl back up in bed she heard a shriek coming from Princess Bubblegum's lab. While Cake was beginning to run, Fionna walked out of the bathroom in her normal light blue shirt and royal blue skirt. She hopped on Cake and said, "Let's go!" And they ran off to go find out what was happening.


	5. Chapter 5

Finn ran into Princess Bubblegum's lab. Inside he saw Marceline and PB talking about something. "I found Ice King's original fan fiction. Now we'll be able to open the same portal as Fionna and Cake did." Princess Bubblegum said. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Finn ripped up the blueprint Bubblegum was holding and pushed her out the window by accident. Marceline tried to fly out the window to save her, but Finn knocked her down in his panic to get to the window.

Fionna, Cake, and Jake burst into the room at the same time. Fionna and Cake quickly figured out the problem, so Cake stretched into alasso. Fionna swung Cake and luckily lassoed PB and pulled her up.

"Phew." Everyone sighed in relief.

"Finn! Why'd you do that?!" Marceline got up off the ground, "We were just trying to get Fionna and Cake back to their world!"

"What happened?" Jake asked. "Well me and Marceline were trying to figure out how to get them home, when Finn came in here, screamed no, and pushed me out the window." The princess said. Fionna looked at Finn in surprise, "You did that? What's wrong with you! I thought you a hero."

"I am."

"You pushed a princess out a window."

"By accident!"

"Yeah right." Fionna started to walk out the door.

"Okay, okay! I didn't want them to send you guys home! I don't know why but I like you Fionna! I think I like-like you." Fionna turned around. "Finn, I like you too." Finn smiled. "But we can't be together. I need protect Aaa." Finn frowned. Fionna looked down.

"Wait!" Princess Bubblegum started searching through a cupboard. "Aha!" She held up two crystal holo-pendants. "You can keep in touch with these!" She handed them to Fionna and Finn.

"Finn, call me when there's an emergency you and Jake alone can't handle. No matter what I'll make sure I get to you."

And that's the last Finn saw off her, at least for now…


End file.
